Among the weirdest things
by Animelyver15black0neko
Summary: STORY OFFICIALLY IN A LONG XING THE CHAPTERS AND FINDING A WAY TO EDIT IT.I'M SORRY ONCE AGAIN...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I've been running out of ideas! **

**Can you assist me on finding a good Beta Reader?The blood on my nose is coming out!*faints***

**Ern:Don't mind her..She is overreacting...*sips coffee***

**Animelyver:Oh no Ern!Ho ho ho ho ho!Didn't I tell you that you are an OC from now on?*mishievous grin***

**Ern:Hn.*walks away***

**Animelyver: Oh no you don't!GALEEEEE!**

**Gale:Author-san?Why did you call me?**

**Ern:F*ck you!*raises middle finger***

**Animelyver:I needed you to train him to become a proper Oc!*ties Ern on a rope***

**Gale:Hai Hai*salutes then drags Ern away***

**Ern:Let go of me you Bastard!*struggles***

**Animelyver:Kids. nowadays...**

**Ern:YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!*shouts***

**Gale:Ow!My ear!That hurts!**

**Animelyver:Don't worry Gale!I'll help you there!Just finishing the story!*brushes the dust of the keyboard***

**Gale:You better finish the "The Heir of the Blue King!"**

**Animelyver:It's on Hiatus!A VERY LOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG HIATUS!**

**Gale:Noooo!Poor me...*knocks Ern off***

**Animelyver:Don't worry Gale!I'm making you a star here!This one,you'll be a possessive type!**

**Gale:Even though I have purple hair,it doesn't make me cool at all!*sulks in the corner***

**Animelyver:Gale!You look like Gakupo at Vocaloid!It was coooool!Trust me!I love you!*kisses Gale on the cheek***

**Gale:And now your're already planning on making me a shy student council president..*holding a paper***

**Animelyver:Oh come on!I'm not sure if it'll continue!**

**Gale:I wish I was Kaname...**

**Animelyver:No Gale,if you became Kaname...I'll kill Matsuhina Hino and took her place to own the Vampire Knight...and then burn the other chapters and change the Romance Genre to Yaoi on my liking!**

**Gale:EH?!**

**Animelyver:And then I'll make sure Zero will be pared to you till the end!*glares menacingly***

**Gale:Okay...Hehehehehe...**

**OOOPPPSSS!Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight and it's characters. I only own my wonderful Oc Gale! Well,If I have a chance to own this anime...Every Yaoi Fangirl(including you who read this) will rejoice!*sparkle eyes* Sadly, Matsuri Hino is the one who made this manga a romance genre between that B*tch Yuki and that F*cking Kaname who don't understands that Zero needed him! The Disclaimer is getting longer..hahahahahahahaha!I'm just expressing myself to everyone!*dodges knife thrown***

**Summary:**

**The Vampire war has ended and Rido is believed to be gone. Yuuki,being turned to his real self became a b*tch to everyone especially to our lilac-eyed hunter. The Vampire Commitee are finally relieved that Rido's threat is now gone. The Cross Academy became at peace and the hunters are now convinced that some Vampires are not bad at all and doesn't deserve to get killed. Back to the academy, the pureblood's sister and soon to be wife Yuuki is molesting Zero and keeps getting their attention to her which the made the other vampires annoyed and allied with the hunter. Their lives continue at the academy peacefully when another threat appears.  
Another Vampire war to be started ...and this war is about Zero?! Who is this vampire that keeps insisting Zero is a Blood bank?!Rido was revived?!And what's with the possessive look from Kaname?The most suprising thing is...Rido wants Zero?!This is all the weird things that happened to our poor lilac-eyed Hunter!**

**Pairings: KANAME X ZERO(obviously!what is the purpose of this story?) RIDO X ZERO, OC X ZERO, KAIN X AIDO, TAKUMA X SHIKI, YUKI X KANAME**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**CHAPTER 1 – The FIRST!Weird thing...**

After the Vampire war, everything has change. The Cross academy met it's peacefulness while the Vampire and Hunter leagues finally allied with eachother. The threat of Rido is slowly disappearing from the Vampire and Hunter citizens minds. This change of things affected most of Zero Kiryuu.

His fellow prefect and first love Yuuki has turned to the creatures he despised the most. The hunter admitted that her once-to-be-sister turned into a beautiful girl he ever met. But he never thought that this changed Yuuki's gentleness to being a b*tch. Her fiancee and brother Kaname didn't mind though she has an annoying behavior. In fact, the vampire King was at peace after seeing her fiancee's true colors. The silver-haired hunter ignored the two of them modeling the campus and all. Instead,he would give a sheepish smile to the other vampires which is very unZero- like. The pureblood male wouldn't mind Zero being friendly to his minions. Furthermore, he didn't care about the hunter being in a close range at him with a thought that the Kiryuu has his precious bloody rose equipped. Ever since the War ended,Zero's beliefs to vampires changed like his parents are not killed by his fellow vampire Shizuka Hioi.

The Hunter Comitee Kiryuu worked on insist him to make a good holiday from his work. The Heir of the Kiryuu's didn't mind at being exhausted at all but immediately got banned from work which he blamed at Kaien' s concern. In the hunter's mind, he was half heartedly grateful that he finally got rest for 2 months.

His social life between humans was still on it's zero while on the vampires are fully booked. The only problem is the ex-prefect Yuuki who was cruel towards the ex-human. The reason why the vampires are being friendly to the hunter not in pity but anger at the pureblood princess.

About the Vampires' cravings to blood...nothing change. They still needed to use to blood tablets to stop their lust for blood. For Zero,his yearnings are still on it's progress. After defeating 2 purebloods and drinking from his brother's is a lot help for him. He was competely full and he didn't need the Kuran's blood to stop him from falling to Level E. The pureblod male is willing to help as a repayment to what the hunter has done to help the vampires kill Rido.

This months is clearly peaceful to them. Unbeknownst to them,another threat will appear and this involves a lilac-eyed hunter.

**(Zero Pov)**

"ZEROOOOO!WAKE UP!"

I shut my eyes open only to face Yori,her body close to mine.

"Yaaahhh!",she cried after I pushed her away to violently. What can I do? I am fully aware of my surroundings after the war. And being leaned by a girl really freaks me out even Yuuki.

I glanced at the unopened doors of Sun and Moon dorm. Today,Yori and I woke up too early to check if some vampires or day class students sneak up again. We agreed together that we should just wait till the switch of classes. Yori told me that we should keep an eye for the Moon dorm students especially when Yuuki is around,expecting that I will get humiliated once again. I don't care what she says anyway.

After Yuuki's blood awakened,she turned into a-let's just say a pureblood b*tch? She always confronts me everytime the "switch" begins and humiliates me infront of the day class and night class. I can't get angry at her though. Yuuki means alot to me since when I was adopted by Cross,she became my sister and blood bag...Ooohhh...the memories is finally returning...the good memories...I thought sarcastically.

My attention is suddenly caught up by the sound of the doors opening. A morning scowl attached to Yori's face after seeing the Pureblood siblings leading the vampires. We both started our job together,Yori being a divider for the day class students and me giving a glare while leaning on a wall.

"Ohh..here is the Level E",the voice of Yuuki reached to my ears even if we were meters apart. What can I say? I'm an ex-human or so-called vampire. I can hear well even if that person is very far. The ignorance suddenly turned on on my mind,glancing at her then glaring again to the other day-class students.

I could see her scowl after being ignored by the one he is insulting. I miss the old Yuuki. His fiancee Kuran is keeping his poker face at his sister. Sometimes,I was annoyed by that expression but now that we became good terms...I think that I was getting used to it. I gave a quick glance at my new found friends Takuma, Shiki, Kain, Aidou and Ruka(sort of) walking elegantly. They are real models...

Suddenly,I felt a hard thing thrown to my cheek. I look at the fallen thing on the ground-a rock?Really?Are we in elementary?!

I touch my swollen cheek with my left hand. My eyes trailed to the one who throwed it and just as expected ...Yuuki...

I look at Yori who is shaking in anger. Before she could charge at Yuuki,I grabbed her hand and stop her.

"I'm fine...don't need to worry will be tended immediately..",I gave a reassuring smile to everyone including to the day-class students.

"How dare you hurt Zero-sama!"

"Yeah!How rude!"

"You only transferred to the night class you'll become b*tchy as ever!"

Did I hear backups?

I shifted my gaze to them, seeing they are holding rocks? Yori's eyes flashed with amusement to the day-class students. The Vampires are also shocked at the action.

In a minute, Yuuki is being chased around the campus with a mob of day class students.

I stood there, mouth agape. Teenage people nowadays...

"Are you okay Zero",Takuma's voice with concern made me smile.

"It's fine,sometimes you needed to handle those kind of things..",I replied rubbing my cheek. Then I realized,blood was flowing down. I could see the Takuma's eyes flashed red and so are the other vampires.

Yori interrupted the scene, placing a small band-aid on my cheek stopping the blood from oozing out. I could hear sighs of reliefs .

"Excuse me?",my gaze locked into them nervously smiling. They smiled sheepishly before turning away and entered the dorms. The Day Class students followed their action. The day-class girls stop their "Grand" Chase at Yuuki and said "Goodbye Zero-kun" to me.

Kaname stared at the hunter for minutes before turning away and led the vampires to their dorms. Sure,he has feelings for the hunter after multiple times of sharing his blood to him. And every second of it, he was tempted to bite that pale flesh infront of him. He knew he musn"t,he tried but always fail, knowing that Yuuki might be heartbroken after the Vampire King formed a blood blond with an ex-human. He sometimes told to himself,'What could be the Kiryuu's blood taste like?'. Now that Yuuki did something to Zero and the smell of his blood leaked,he already knew. It was sweet and of course!If the pureblood prince smelled it,so are the other vampires.

The male pureblood twitched after a hand creeped to his arm,saying that someone is trying to catch up with him and he knows it is his b*tchy fiancee,Yuuki. After the awakening of the ex-prefect blood, he never expected that the sweet and innocent Yuuki will be turned into a mature one and a true b*tch like Ruka. The Male Kuran never regretted his description for Yuuki,which agreed by his bestfriend Takuma Ichijou. All the Vampire race heard the news of the pureblood princess awakening but immediately disappointed by her behavior towards everyone. He starts clinging to him everyday(which Yuuki never did), saying about the "forbidden" words(which Yuuki never known or heard before), and want to get laid(which Yuuki will never do to lose her virginity) by Kaname. He knew that having sex with a vampire never have connection to the relationship but he is very worried that Yuuki might be hurt. Vampires sex is rough and bloody. It is some sort like bloodbond but once you get laid, there is many chances that you might get pregnant and being the vampire's possession forever. Kaname didn't want to do it with Yuuki,he is very unsure of his feelings between the sliver-haired teen and his unadorable sister.

Vampire sex has no limits. Once a vampire made sex with someone,male or female,they will be that vampire's possession forever or get pregnant. Vampires are bisexual,when they product with a female,it is one most likely as normal people sex but more biting and "jobs". On the other hand,the male sex was more violent and different from the female's. Because of the male's impotency,they are only be the vampire possession or be a slave(vampires called them that). The "slaves" can be the vampire's bloodbank, sex friend or many others. The submissive one will be the possession and the dominant one will be the master.

"KANAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Everyone immediately froze on their spots after hearing the voice of the pureblood princess. Kaname was avoiding her and everyone in the hall knew it. They could snicker or grin a little at the disappointed Yuuki that is trying to catch up with the pureblood prince.

"Kaname!Come on!Don't leave me here!",Yuuki whined. She hug his brother's waist, never letting go. There was a small vein coming from the Kuran male's head and followed by a dark aura surrounding him. Yuuki never notice it but everyone has.

And they knew how dangerous it is..

Kain,Aidou,Takuma and Shiki sat down in a round table,waiting for their Pureblood prince upheld meeting.

As usual,Kain and Aidou are talking together,Takuma is silent while Shiki is eating his favorite chocolate pocky stick.

Aidou is the first one who breaks out,"Ugh!Where is Kuran-sama?"

Takuma,Kain and Shiki stayed silent, ignoring the blonde haired noble whine. "What do you think Kain?Did Kuran-sama encountered Kiryuu-san?",he questioned to his cousin. Kain stared at him with raise brows. Ever since after the war, Zero and Aidou become good terms and so are the other vampires-including Ruka! They became friends with the hunter and the disturbing nicknames are replaced by their true names. Kain couldn't believe that the hunter has a good side at all. The Heck! The Ex-human even introduced them to normal human food and beverages in case they are hungry or thirsty. Meanwhile, Takuma and Shiki waited for the male pureblood to open the door.

Aidou started blabbing about the pureblood's punctuality while Kain just agree on what the noble said.

Suddenly,the door burst opened. The violent rush of the wind made them paralyze. There stood the silent pureblood with a girl clinging on his waist.

"Where are you going Kana?",Yuuki smiled and turned to the other vampires seated on the chairs. The pureblood prince took a step forward to sit on the vacant chairs while Yuuki trailing behind him. The 4 vampires sat there,mouth agape. The male never entered any room without any greetings at all..except...if he is annoyed or angry. The vampire nobles gulped.

There will be signs that the pureblood is annoyed and angry.

"Kaname,you called us here?",Takuma started.

The Kuran only nodded at the question. The first sign...

Aidou is the next one to question,"Kaname-sama?Umm...is there any thing you want?"

The pureblood sighed before saying,"Water..."

The second sign...

"Um...Kuran-sama...is this about something important?",Kain was elbowed by his cousin Aidou for the first time in history after silencing.

"Yes..."

The third sign...the prince never made short responses...

Yuuki pouted at his soon-to-be husband Kaname's change of behavior so she is the one who immediately informed them,"We are making an engagement party tomorrow...Cross gave us permission to host a party after the day class sleep!This will be a party for us !You better behave or else...",she snarled at the blonde noble near Kaname.

"It's impossible Kaname-sama...The day class always sneak in the night...",Kain secretly glared at the pureblood princess who just insulted his cousin.

"...Don't worry...Kiryuu and Yori will put sleeping pills on the day class' dinner..",Kaname trailed off glancing at the window.

"Well?...Is Kiryuu invited too?",Shiki spoke for the first time they started the conversation..

All eyes stared at him with shock.

"I don't think soo...He is a Level E!We don't need him!He is trash!",Yuuki spat. This time,the stares turned to her replaced by menacing glares.

"If that is the only thing you can describe to him "Prin-cess- Yuu-ki"",Aidou emphasize the name with sarcasm." With no respect,you are a pathetic b*tch!",he said as he storm of the room angrily.

Kain glanced at the princess before following his cousin, you could see a smirk plastered through his face as he walk out.

Shiki, Takuma and Kaname snickered at the remark made by the noble to a rank higher than him. Yuuki,face red in embarrassment.

"You must punish him Kana!",she said angrily.

"I can't...you deserve what he says...",Kaname smiled.

"He must be protected at all cost.."

"I know.."

"A second war to be started.."

"He is alive..."

"We needed him.."

"And they want him..."

"A blood that can make you stronger..."

"we must tell this to commitee !"

"I hope that they can understand this..."

**A/N: Hey Guys!I think I'm gonna cry! How can this happen? I made words more than 1,600?!(including the author's note..) You like it?Please review!**

**Gale:That is my appearance?!*cries***

**Animelyver:Don't worry...in the next chapter you'll be Zero's—**

**Ern:*covered Animelyver's mouth*You better not spoil the story you dumbass!**

**Animelyver:UWAHHH!Gale!*cries***

**IF YOU LIKE IT...PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Ja'ne!**


	2. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hey Guys I'm finally back!I got a load of assignments needed to be done so I didn't updated ,I manage to save some stories that I can get ideas for the next chapter ne~?So...where did the chapter end?**

**Gale:I appeared Author-san...**

**Animelyver:Of course!Then you will explain what the "bloodbank" is...*sketches images***

**Gale:You shouldn't be hard to Ern everytime...*sighs***

**Animelyver:Gale!It is his punishment!**

**Gale:That is not a convincing reason to lock him in that tower...**

**Animelyver:Why are you in his side anyway?!Are you betraying me?!**

**Gale:It's not that but..Ern is now starving to death there without any food nor water to get..**

**Animelyver:Let him die then!**

**Gale:Cruel.**

**Animelyver:Do you want to die in this chapter?*glares***

**Gale:No.I better keep my mouth shut then...*leaves***

**Animelyver:Hmmp!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Vampire Knight and will never be!**

**Pairings:KANAME X ZERO, OC X ZERO, RIDO X ZERO, KAIN X AIDOU, TAKUMA X SHIKI, YUKI X KANAME**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 3

Senri Shiki immediately went to his room after the meeting which confused the vice president Takuma. Ever since the war ended and Rido is finally long gone,the change of Shiki's behavior worries him. He never eats, quiet all the time, staring off space and always forming that hard look on his face whenever someone mentions about his father. The blonde haired male can't help his state anyway. Every creature still love their parents even though they hurt them and abandon them. The Ichijou rub his back while yawning, the morning will come about a minute. The male ascended to the stairs of their dorms only to be interrupted by a scream coming from Shiki's room.

He immediately made a quick dash to the other male's room reaching just in time the brown-haired male collapse on the floor. Infront of him were thousand of glass shards which will be totally not coming from the window that is opened widely.

"SHIKI!",he was panicking in his mind right now. None of these things had happened before after Rido-NO!Rido can't be-

He suddenly felt the body stirred in his lap. The other vampire is twitching and he don't knew why. He only knew that something attacked **his** Shiki. And he meant the **HIS** on his thought. Once he found the attacker he will surely rip his or her heart out of her body but someone prevented him from marching out of the room by no other than the hurt vampire.

"Ta..ku..ma...-san...I'm sorryy..Ri-rido's back...He...He-" "Shush..",the blonde haired male put one index finger to the other's lips before muttering curses. "It's impossible..**He **can't be back!I saw him killed!",he whispered to himself. Slowly and surely,he carried the male vampire and went straight to the clinic. He will tell Kaname later,Shiki is injured and needed his wounds to be treated. If Rido is in the campus,the ex-hunter will be the first to sense him and so Zero and the new arrival hunter. He only wished that the vampire in his arms will recover in his state.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Zero stared at the man kneeled before him, who just kissed his hand like a noble. This made his manly side surface unconsiously yanking his hand away from the man shakingly. Everybody was making the face the hunter did,eyes sliding off their sockets. The man said Gale smiled at him before turning to the other vampires who flinched at the sudden action.

"So you are the Kurans?"

Kaname smiled back but when you focus on his caramel orbs..you'll see fire,"Yes...nice to meet you Mr.?"

Gale reach his hand to Kaname's,"Just Gale is fine.."

Cross was smiling a bit nervously at the two who just shake hands. There was a fire burning behind them which he knew that Zero and even Yuuki(with their vampire instincts of course!) sense it. The lilac-eyed hunter just stood there unable to speak any single word at the scene playing before him. It was just like a war...a silent war to be exact fighting for a thing by enduring silence. Yuuki was stilll clueless about the two who were just fighting in their minds.

"Hey!My names Yuuki!The Kuran's daughter and Kana's fiancee and soon to be bride!How dare you who didn't even kiss my hand!",the pureblood princess suprisingly acted. She was losing patience now that the two and the others didn't spoke a single thing. She was angry of course!For not even paying attention to her especially by her brother,Kaname.

Kaname and Gale didn't budge at all. Their gazes locked together like they are making a mental conversation. Out of the World?Yes..

Yuuki's anger boiled out of rage. You would notice a small vein popping on his forehead which is definitely a sign that you should run away or you'll deal with the damage she will make. But to no luck,the two men didn't even saw the small girl stomping her feet.

"Yuuki-"

Zero was cut off by a loud crash coming from the window of the moon dorms. All of them was alarmed,knowing that someone broke in one of the dorm rooms...but which one? He never heard about vampire fights before...and it will be morning already! of course!The vampires should be in their classrooms first. And day class girls breaking in the dorms is not possible. Once that his assumptions are correct..Cross will be in a big time patrolling the next day and the next day and so on. But who would put up an act?The ex-human was shocked that he didn't sense the other people running to the dorms,finding what's the cause of the loud also found himself starting to dash off,catching with them. His eyes glancing at his bloody rose in his waist,every minute checking if it's still attached to him. It's the only thing that his life can rely on than his combat skills that he mastered on their hunter training.

They reached the moon dorms,Cross panting while the others in a worried state."I'm not that old enough!",the principal whined at the sweat that was rolling on his forehead. Gale was behind Kaname,waiting for the other to enter the moon dorms.

"What is the commotion anyway?",Yuuki crossed her arms together before marching her heels off,the vampires and the ex-hunter trailing behind was serious worriness on Kaname's face for her sister,aware that someone will jump to her,"Yuuki..you should stay close to me..."

"Really Kaname?!",the short brown-haired twirled gracefully. Before Kaname could add another sentence,a hand was cling on his arm. This made the ex-human glared at the two of them getting lovey-dovey. This reaction from the hunter made notice of the purple head bishounen walking in front of him.

"So ..How are you?",the man made a sentence.

Zero smiled at him,"Fine .I was just wondering..."

"What is it?"

"What are you talking about earlier?A blood bank seriously?",he gave a humorous tone he could get but it seems that Gale isn't laughing at all.

Gale chuckled at the attempt for him to laugh but he just keep his seriousness on the hunter,"You don't know ?"

"Yeah..I know !That's why I'm asking you..",he gave a sarscastic reply.

"Hahahahahaha..You are an interesting boy.",Gale ruffled his hair before turning to the halls they are walking.

"You won't tell me?"

They stopped infront of a large door which is obviously only for Purebloods and large door was not printed with marks of someone attempting to enter. Kaname was frozen at his place after seeing the large door with an encarved Kuran symbol which belongs to Shiki...

"Shiki?"

They entered the room greeted by a messy room with glass shards everywhere. They found the shards that belongs to the mirror beside the bedtable. It was violently threw on the wall making the handle bend on the side.

"W-wha-",Yuuki was speechless. Shiki was kidnapped?

Kaname explored the rooms seriously. Zero following behind him but roughly pushed away by Yuuki.

Kaien Cross examined the room like Kaname did. He stopped at the bedtable just beside the full length mirror,finding some reference to what attacked the Kuran's nephew but obtain the other hand,Zero and Gale both spill their own assumptions of the culprit.

"A Level E?"

"Definitely not Zero.."

"How about a noble?"

"We are not sure about it.."

"So what is it?"

Zero was running out of ideas when a scent of a familiar vampire entered his nostrils.

"Takuma?",he muttered under his breath facing the blonde vampire panting. "I have some important things to dicuss Kaname"

All of the people in the room exchange glances.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N:Wwhooo!Took long to update..*dodges knife thrown***

**I always check the review list to see if there are any developments in the people who reviewed...*stares at the review list*Nah-uh!No further increase...**

**Well..If you guys didn't left a single review..**

**Ern:O come on!Just write any reviews..Like "bjdb kcd" or "like it"!**

**Gale:Ern...**

**Shut up you freakin' maniac!*glares at Ern* well..review please!So I can update faster!**


	3. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hello guys!I'm back once again to continue this story!At first,I thought that Im going to abandon the story but I was immediately shocked when people started reviewing!**

**To everyone who reviewed..**

**Danke,Grazie,Aregato,Gracias,Thank you,Xie Xie,Multumesc,Sas Efcharisto,Gamsahabnida,Aciu,Spasibo,Merci,Gratias Tibi,Dhan Ya Va Da,Spasybi,Obrigado,Salamat!**

**Hehehe!Tell me if it is wrong! I only borrowed the words from Google Translate cause if I had an international language book then it won't be less..**

**Here's the 4th chapter!**

**I just noticed this...I got 1,942 views!What de-**

**Gale:Words!**

**Animelyver:Hai!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter 4**

They were in the clinic where the Kuran vampire was were minor bruises and cuts on Shiki's skin but everyone is sure that there are more damage on his mind than his and Takuma excused to talk outside,leaving Zero,Gale,Yuki and Kaien to watch the pureblood prince's atmosphere was very quiet,much to Zero's is itching for information to what hurt Shiki,it may be out of character but Shiki is Zero's friend and friends help eachother..he need to help Shiki.

He shifted to his seat,meeting charcoal orbs that belongs to cheeks flushed and he immediately turned away.

"You wanted to know about a blood bank?",Gale suddenly started.

The lilac-eyed hunter stared at him suspiciously,"What do you mean?You know,",he paused,pointing his index finger to hiself,"I'm starting to get irritated in this so-called bloodbank!"

The other man move his gaze to the vampire lying on the bed."I wonder who attacked him...". Gale patted his shoulder and Zero(for the first time in forever~~)gave him a 5 minutes,Kaname and Takuma reentered the was shown on the pureblood's face that the news that will be announce is very...

"This is terrible..",Kaname rubbed his temples and Yuki(always -_-)approach him to comfort her soon-to-be husband and Zero didn't like it a smiled at Zero and went to Shiki's was giggling and he earned glares from the ex-human."What is terrible you mean?",he asked Kaname,not bothering to ruined the lovey-dovey mode Yuki was shifted a bit to avoid the aura radiating from Yuki.

"Rido..is back.."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After hypnotizing a Level E to hurt his son(your so mean Rido!),Rido carefully headed to the other side of the group is on the clinic and it was far from Kaname's took this chance to explore his nephew's dorm.

"Hmm..What do we have here?",he saw many roses scattered in the bed.

Then he remembered Kaname being engaged to Yuki,his how he want to kill them both...Rido smiled wickedly before taking a pair of suits and shoes from Kaname's wedding will be held(hold?I am very confuse on using this word)on this full moon..which is the next 6 days.

He can't wait to taste the hunter's blood.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The vampires yawned..a sign that it's already dawn.

"Go to sleep...We'll be guarding Shiki in case Rido will attack him",Kaien offered.

Kaname announced the news to them,that Rido is back and he is the cause why Shiki is was shocked but still grateful that he even left his son 's blood boil after hearing that Shiki is hurt because of guards raise up and Gale even wondered why they didn't sense Rido in the important thing is..Kaname and Yuki's wedding is in the full moon which is after 6 because of not sensing Rido,Zero guessed that Rido turned powerful than their last already called the Vampire and Hunter Comittee and they agreed to show in the wedding.

"I don't think that he can attack Shiki in the daylight..",Takuma rubbed his eyes.

Gale gave a serious look,"We are struggling in theories that Rido might be powerful from now..It's best that we need to double up our defense",he explained.

The blonde vampire only nodded,sleep claiming 3 vampires left,Yuki was carried bridal style by Kaname,Kaname finding the force to lift the female and Takuma walking like a drunken could only gave a weak laugh at the 3 vampires,exhaustion also engulfing him."You can sleep in my shoulder",Gale offered,helping the Kiryuu to sit beside chuckled at the two of them.

'I wish that Kaname and Zero will be together but...the two of them are like...soo adorable!',the ex-hunter smiled.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Zero wake up in a sitting position and his head tilt to the side,resting to a blushed as he found out that it was Gale's shoulder and he immediately stood up but a paralyzing pain from his neck made him cry.

"Ow!",he reach out both of his hands in his neck.

Kaien and Gale were alarmed(they were asleep)and put up their defense knowing that the sound was from the lilac-eyed hunter.

"N-no..It's just me..my neck..",Zero smiled nervously pointing at his neck.

Gale sighed deeply and Kaien smiled,coming towards the hunter and examining the hurt part."You got a stiff neck."

Zero scowled,"Don't offer me again to sleep in your shoulder..",he turned to Gale who only smiled.

A loud moan caught their attention,realizing it is Shiki,Zero quickly rushed to his side."Shiki?Are you okay?""Ze-zero?Wha-what happened?",Shiki look at his was morning and the hunters close the windows,not to make the vampire blind.

"You are in the are attacked by Rido."

Shiki stared at him for a minute...before jolting out of bed and taking his arms."Rido...Ze-Zero!Father wants you!".There was silence before Gale asked,"Rido wants ZerO?",he spoke not actually shock like the other and Kaien stared at him like he had grown a horn,"You aren't surprise?"

"I already expected that..Zero is a bloodbank and it's not very surprising for a vampire to crave a sweet blood."

"I'm fighting the urge to punch you Gale",Zero sounded frustrated."What is this bloodbank?and what does it involve about the Kurans?"

"I'll tell you..but first,we need to talk to Kaname..."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rido stared at the people in the could see Zero talking to a purple haired hunter.

Rido licked his lips...

"Your blood is really delicious..."

He step out of his hiding place,just where the sun can be seen...

"I feel so powerful"

He smiled,his fangs gone.

"You will be mine...Zero Kiryuu..."

His pale skin changed into a fair human skin.

"And I'll kill you my dear nephew..and all the people dear to you.."

His eyes no longer flashing red.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N:WHAT?!The Chapter's soooo short!Nevermind!I'll do my best to update faster!(in exchange of reviews)**

**To make the reviews many:**

**Poll:Did Rido turned into human?**

**Ern:Let's go!**

**Animelyver:Hai hai!**

**Gale:Did Author just?**

**Ern:I threatened her to burn her notebook if she won't follow me..**

**Gale:*disappointed***


	4. Author's Note(Please Read!)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**IMPORTANT!PLEASE READ MINNA!**

**Please excuse the missing words in each is wrong in my account that it cannot save changes from editing in chapters.I'm very sorry but I'm still hoping that you will still read this story.**

**This Author's note was very short but I wanted to entertain your expections to what is happening to the Chapter 4 was already posted and I need to write this to say sorry for the missing words(just remember the first paragraph).**

**So after reading the 4****th**** chapter..you'll guess if Rido turned human or that I can say is..**

**Zero's blood is powerful**

**Who knows what happen to a vampire who drank his Yuki and Kaname,their wedding will be on the 8****th**** chapter and Rido's appearance will be also in that 't worry!KanameZero moments will be happening in the 6****th**** and the 5****th ****(but don't expect everything is so touching that you'll melt to death!)**

**I will ask you questions that is connected to the story and you can answer them by reviewing(to make my spirits up and write another one)**

**1****st**** Question:Do you want Kaname and Yuki married?**

**2****nd**** Question:Do you think that Rido can take Zero in the wedding?**

**3****rd**** Question:What pairings you want to show in the story?**

**4****th**** Question:What other powers do you think you could get if you drank Zero's blood?**

**5****th**** Question:If Rido turned good...do you want him to end with Zero?**

**I'm not planning that kind of thing!(maybe)**

**I hope you'll answer by reviewing..**

**Ja'ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:Ohayou Minna!Did you read the author's note?Please read the author's note!**

**So here's the 5****th**** chapter..**

**Thank you Orcux,Larn555,Little Shinn,KXZ Fan,Ben4Kevin for answering the questions!And also to the other people who will..*smiles***

**Some reviewer wants Gale to be end up with Zero if Rido didn't turn good(look at the questions at the Author's Note)Ohonhonhonhon!Don't judge a person by their outer personality..hahahaha-**

**Ern:YOU'RE SPOILING SOMETHING!*whacks Animelyver a paper fan***

**What?It's undecided!How could you be so mean to me!I'm just telling them not to judge a person by their outer personality!I'm not giving them clues about Gale being a-**

**Ern:Screw it! Be by your own!Don't come crying at me when your reviews didn't reach 20 above!*leaves***

**IT'S UNDECIDED!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Vampire Knight and it's characters...I only own my dearest Gale..**

**Ern:Che!**

**Gale:I love you Ern!**

**Animelyver:Get A Room!**

**About Gale being a ****** is not yet decided and I won't rush without checking the story writing it because it will ruin the plot and Rido won't be ******** at the end.**

**I can't tell everything!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 5

Today was Yuki and Kaname's engagement party and to Zero's surprise,he is invited!It was still morning and the preparations for the party could can just borrow Takuma's tuxedo or Aido's.

The ex-human decided that the question of being a Bloodbank will be answered on the course!Gale is also invited now that the Vampire and Hunter Comittee finally join forces.

Waking up in his 5th period(guarding Shiki),he immediately bid a goodbye to Gale and Kaien to change into his morning didn't mind being a divider to the morning knowing that Zero is changing into his school uniform,he ran swiftly to catch up his classes...

Not noticing eyes looking at him hungrily at the window.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zero arrived just in time to see their teacher...

"Goodmorning..Kiryuu-kun",Gale smiled at him while checking brought a faint blush on Zero's ex-human was surprised to see the hunter here but grateful that he subtituted their strict Math smiled at him back before taking his seat.

"So..we will be doing a seatwork..",Gale started,not bothering the drooling faces of the girl students.

Everyone sighed..including Zero who is low at the subject.

The purple haired hunter smiled once again to raise up the started to copy the equations with bored 's been wondering if Gale is a Level A hunter that he already know the stuff about a blood he was little,he was only thought with light lectures about vampires..but he never heard about a Hunter must know every single thing about vampires and he is disappointed to himself for the lack of information.

'This happens when I take too much missions',he rubbed his temples.

The hunter continued his solutions.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Waahh!Zero!Zero!Did you see the new substitute teacher?He is really charming isn't he?",Yori sat beside since Yuki transferred to the night class,Yori started to eat lunch with him.

Zero smiled,remembering their female classmates drooling over the charcoal eyed that he think about it..how old is Gale?The silver haired hunter frown at the question.

"How old is he Yori?",he asked to his bestfriend who only gave hima confuse look.

"I don't know..Maybe he is 22?"

Gale's appearance may look like a 22 year old guy but Zero suspects something.

He dismissed his thoughts when Kaien appeared and glomps him."Zero-rin!How's my little Boy~"

Zero sighed and pushed his step-father away."Fine,Miserable when you came.."

Kaien gave a fake hurt look,"That hurts!I think I'm gonna die Zero-rin!"

"Want me to help?",Zero said seriously but his lips curved into a smile.

Yori giggled at the two of them.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It was already night and Zero didn't notice how much time have passed that he had forgotten to borrow ex-human waited the doors of the dorms with Yori,waiting for the changes of classes to start that he can finally get over has change in his outfit,his morning classes uniform is still his attire and his Bloody Rose was hanged on his waist with a chain that was tied over his belt the vampire war,Kaien haven't change any rules and regulations in this school,which is why he needed to guard the day class students from suffocating the Zero already complained that the day class students couldn't kill them...you know what he means right?

But in the end,Zero gave up and followed his step-father's orders..concerning the threat of the pureblood princess..Once the doors opened,Yori ran(like he was chased by a lion) to blocked the girls from approaching their Idol-senpai and Zero,as always,leaning on the wall glaring at them.

He noticed the Idol-senpai "Aido" waved at him with ,he walk towards them,"How's the preparation Aido-kun?",he smiled but it was already shown to the noble vampires eyes how tired he was.

"That b*tch f*cking ordered me around!",he sighed and leaned to his didn't mind at all..in fact,he was happy that his cousin showed off a little their work,he even used his fire powers to melt the spreaded ice on the floors.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N:That was short...I already promised you!But I guess I need to adjust the KanameZero moments at the 6****th**** and 7****th**** don't worry!The wedding will still be on the Chapter 8****th****!**

**I'm very sorry but I think that I cannot write another chapter tomorrow(I'm not sure)**

**Because we'll be leaving tomorrow and I don't think we can arrive home 't worry!The next chapter will be written on my notebook so that all I need to do it to copy it!I promise that it will be more than 2,000 words!Mark my Words!**

**Ja'ne and I'm very sorry for the shortness of this chapter without any thrilling moments at all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:Here's the new chapter!And as I promised!**

**I will make the story darker!Oh!And please excuse the missing words..I'm doing my best to fill it up but it still won't work -_-ll**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter 6

After their conversation,Aido offered Zero to borrow his suit which the hunter was thankful was missing on that day,busy at guarding waved at each other and went to their rooms to prepare for the ,Yori is not invited to the party because of her prefect said she can handle it alone on one night and one night smiled at seeing his bestfriend's warning glare.

Kain and Aido promised to walk with him to the party and he is waiting for once again stared at his reflection in the didn't look like a normal human to his eyes,his eyes and hair stayed at their usual forms but his skin...it was vampirific..(I know it's not a word..I just feel like it).His skin was very pale that he haven't eaten for looks like an albino...a good looking albino...Zero sighed before grabbing his things and stuffing it in his gaze rested at the Bloody Rose on his 's been days since he haven't use the weapon and he is getting use to silver-haired hunter already felt safe without it's presence dangling on his beltline.

He heard a knock on the door expecting it is Kain and Aido,much to his surprise,it was the pureblood prince Kaname.

"Kaname..",he spoke,gesturing to come in.

Kaname stood at the door,face stoic like he was in military or something,"I came here to escort you Zero"

The hunter stared at him,wide-eyed,"What-I mean..I don't need formalities I don't need your presence.."

"Old habits die hard Zero...",said Kaname,not noticing a faint blush on the hunter's cheeks."And I came here in purpose",he added.

Zero nodded before following him.

Much to his hunter's pride,ever since the day he met Kaname...he fell...on the floor...Let me rephrase that!He fell inlove...It was disgusting back then,feeling a tug on his chest even though he is one of the creatures who killed his family..who turned him like hated Yuki and Kaname together made a reason to believe that he didn't love he shut it away,misplacing the love to another person, it the end...it turned like was a replacement,Kaname was impossible.

So..his Love life like a teenage girl demanding for a boyfriend isn't?For Zero,it was all a joke to him.A very bad joke falling inlove with a pureblood prince.

"I guess we should walk faster..I don't want Yuki glaring at me,blaming me because you are late"

"I'm sorry Zero",Kaname said with a slight sincere?Nah!Even though the vampire war change things...it still didn't change his hatred for Kaname(and the love of course!)

"There is nothing to be sorry of",the lilac-eyed hunter stared a him,before smiling,"But I still accept it since you were the one who awaken her blood and turned her like that"

The brown-red eyed vampire frowned at this but smiled back,accepting his fault.

"Why are you here anyway?Shouldn't you be with Yuki?"

"I said I have something to talk with you and besides,Yuki doesn't want to be bothered"

"Kaname..do you know what a bloodbank is?"

The pureblood stopped on it's 's when Zero realized that he haven't heard Gale's voice on their he was sure that Kaname has a sharp hearing so why he seems clueless?

"Why do you ask?Where did you hear it?"Yup!Zero's theory is right!

The ex-human continued walking,not bothering if the pureblood prince is left behind,"I heard it from Gale,problem?"

"It's none of your bussiness Zero..",Kaname sounded stern and Zero didn't like it a bit."It's mine Kaname,I'm a hunter and I suppose to know it.",he countered.

"Why don't you ask Gale?",Kaname's voice was now is very very glared at him before sighing,"Whatever Kaname..."

No one spoke a word on the trek.

"By the way,Gale wants to talk to you and Kain and I will be there..Important bussiness to talk..",Zero told him before entering the vampire dorms and before Kaname could call him,the hunter disappeared int the crowd.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**(Zero Pov)**

'I knew he is hiding something from me',I thought.

Kaname never talked like that(as in ever).On the bouffet,Aido and Kain were talking like lovers,which is very normal for me to are bisexuals!

"Kiryuu-san",Ruka's voice called started to be my Mother-figure after the vampire war.I accepted her cooing skills at me when I feel from that,she seemed very protective over me that she could slit the throat of her fellow ..that's how Mothers act.

I nodded at her before ,Aidou and Kain took sight of me and wave."You didn't show up",my eyes glared at the glasses on their hand(probably water with blood tablets).They stared at me nervously,Kain shrugged,"Aido for-"

I glared at him angrily,"We forgotten."

"You shouldn't have you Idiots!",Ruka stared once the war,she became a very dangerous mother hen,a mother hen that can made Kain and Aido follow her orders.

Aido grinned at me broadly,"Oh!At least you walked with Kaname-sama~",he embraced himself like he was in Cloud face flushed once again and Kain and Ruka smiled at me.

They wanted me as Kaname's wif-husband after noticing my actions when Kaname(you know)..it's not normal for a guy to be inlove with another guy,vampires are me..It's only a dream and that Love interest is very very very very embarassing!So I better shut my flirtatous persona than to die in an endless chase with Kaname's future to be wife.

"See you wanted him to be your husband~",Ruka and Aido both said in unison(they get along with this kind of thing).I face palmed at signaled us that the party will be started so I shut their mouths up by shoving the nearest thing that I can grab..which is a tissue paper on the learned their lesson so they shutted their mouth are out of character,right?We just get along together,forgetting the bad memories that happened in each of us.I saw Takuma on the second floor with Gale and was at the clinic,afraid that Rido could control him and attack thoughts are on the things he said..that Rido wants me...so Gale and Kaien will make a talk with Kaname about is really back then?It was impossible from the start but...seeing Shiki panick that Rido will take control of him is also evidences that Rido is were news about a scientist's death,very brutal in hunter comittee took care of it and so are the are getting ready for Kaname's and Yuki's the meantime,Gale,Kaien ,the other vampires and I will protect Kaname and Yuki.

"Ah~~I will see that b*tch again..",the blonde "Idol" beside me shivered in disgust.

Every one surrounding us nodded.

"Is she really that b*tchy?",I for the microphone to work at the second floor.

Ruka was the first who answered,"More than you can imagine...very irritating that you wanted to break her jaw."

"No..the feeling the you need to slit her throat and pierce a stake at her heart.",Kain grinned.

"Very very very very very b*tchy that you can erase her existence forever",Aido smiled.

There was a killing aura coming from do I get the feeling that they are planning for their own death than Yuki's?

The other vampires also murmured things to kill Yuki.I resisted the urge to laugh at their faces that could make "Jeff the Killer" hide in fear.

"Attention everyone!"

The microphone made a "screeching"sound that made every vampires' ears bled,including me.

'Damn this Vampire abilities',I cursed.

Takuma,after regaining his senses from the very "painful" sound,reach on the microphone again.

"We are here to celebrate the engagement of Kaname-sama and Yuki-sama!"

I noticed their disgusting expressions after hearing the honorifics onYuki's was a loud silence,followed by a none energetic cheer.

"Please welcome,the pureblood prince Kaname Kuran-sama and the pureblood princess Yuki-"

It was interrupted by a loud "pop" coming from a vampire with a champagne on hand.I saw Aido grin when Yuki's introduction was interrupted.

Gods..what kind of work Yuki had ordered him?

The man who made the attention smiled sheepishly before excusing himself."Sorry",he muttered.

Aido mumbled something like "Don't be sorry" and "Thank you!".

I glared at him,"What's wrong with you?You're overreacting.."

Aido looked at me and my brows grin...his creepy grin was there..Gods..What did he drank earlier?A girl's period?

I saw Gale smiling at me which made me blush.

Takuma smiled at the man and continued,"The pureblood princess Yuki Kuran-sama!"

Everyone said the same word everyday,"B*tch"

There was an applaud followed by a "popping" sound from door opened and I saw Yuki,her arms hugging Kaname's first,my jealousy lingered but calmed down when I took a glance at Kaname...who just...smiled back?

Wait?Kaname smiled at me?Only me?Kiryuu Zero?His face was serious when he entered and there was no mistaking it!He smiled at me!

"Poll:Is Kaname-sama and Zero perfect for eachother?Raise your hand if yes!"

And to my surprise,every vampire around us absentmindly raised their heck!Even Kaname raised his hands!No..he is just waving...hahaha...I elbowed Aido.

"Ow!What's that for?",he cried in a fake tone,knowing that I'm blushing furiously.

"You planned it don't you?",my face still didn't move on from the tomato-red color. Kain and Ruka just smiled before explaining,"The male pureblood who was engaged will raise his hand for approval from the the vampires will raise their hand back.A sort of tradition..."

"So it means that Zero didn't want them to be together..",Aido laugh furiously.

My face blushed even more realizing that I didn't raise my hand...

"Shut up!",I glared at him one more time before paying attention.

He was still laughing and to not embarass myself infront of the crowd..I shove another tissue on Aido's Closed:Aido accidentally drank Ruka's period.

Once the couple arrived at the second floor,everyone turned silent(thankfully).Kaname grabbed the microphone on Takuma's hand."Thank you everyone for your great efforts to make this party successful.I am very proud of you ,we have a very important announcement to all of you.."

All the people's(or should I say vampires'?)faces matches a 's eyes was blazing with fire...I could see words coming out her head..

(_They are breakingup!)_

"We are getting married"

Kaname gave a poker face at was clinging into are waiting for the occupants gave answers...an unexpected one...

"What the hell!I lost!"

"Your bed is mine for a month!Hahahaha!"

"It will be the end of the vampire race..._ "_

"I think that God punished us for not believing in him.."

"WE're Doooomeed!"

Yuki's head was red,You're dead and you'll end up in a isn't?

It doens't matter,your life will disappear in minutes and you have nothing to do with it.

"If you don't want to,we don't need your approval!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N:Part 2 will be on the next seems like Zero is getting OOC..Sorry for making Aido like that.I laugh at the part where Zero said that Aido accidentally drank Ruka's ! I love him!Ohh and if you are wondering who is Jeff the Killer..he is a character from Creeepy Pasta who turned insane and killed his burned his eyelids and carved his face with a can search it in Google if you want is the very creepy character I've seen than Slender man.**

**Read and Review please!I'm being overreactive..hahahaha.**

**When I'm in the mood to write I just made the characters Ooc.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Ja'nee!**


	7. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hello Guys!Whoooo! 6 reviewssssss!Hai hai hai hai hai! Sorry for 2 days without update!*dodges knife thrown***

**Animelyver:Hahahahahahahahaha!**

**Ern:Your a maniac!*sharps a knife***

**Gale:Don't fight!*cries***

**Animelyver:Don't interfere my Gale!He is just embarrassed after I saw his-**

**Ern:DON'T YOU DARE!**

**Animelyver:You don't have to keep it a secret at all you know!Everybody here knows that yours is little!**

**Gale:EHHHH?!Author-san!don't speak things like that!**

**Animelyver:Thank you for your concern my love!But this kid needed a little dicipline!**

**Ern:You f*cking son of a b*tch!*throws a kinfe***

**Animelyver:You B*st*rd!*throws an axe***

**Gale:GyaaahhH!*dodges both weapons*DON'T FIGHT!*cries***

**Ern:She deserves killing!**

**Animelyver:And he deserves burning!**

**Gale:Please!Stop!**

**Animelyver:Argh!I needed to finish this!*types keyboard fastly***

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire Knight and will never be...*Sighs* It will only belong to Matsuri Hino and I will be stuck on having my wonderful Ocs Gale and Ern...**

**Pairings: Kaname and Zero, Rido and Zero, Oc and Zero, Kain and Aidou, Takuma and Shiki, Yuuki and Kaname**

**Oh!And for Cyhap- chan!:**

**Don't worry!I won't take it negatively!hahahaha!In fact,I am very happy that someone tells me my mistakes...Umm...can you suggest one beta-reader?hahaha!I'm working on finding one but it is better when someone is helping! Oh..I never expected that this story will have 6 reviews...*sparkle eyes* Thank you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm a Filipino...English is not my mother tongue..I'm happy that you figured it out! **

**Ern: Cyhap..she's crazy...**

**Animelyver: No I'm not!*pouts***

**Ern: Whatever...continue this trash...*walks out***

**Chapter 2**

He woke up in an unfamiliar place where darkness only entered his sight. His gaze followed through the only light force on his side. There was a man in a white suit with white hair and blue eyes looking at him.

"Your awake?",the man smiled at him before continuing his work on his desk.

His two colored eyes trailed off to the "familiar" thing on the man's desk. There was a bag filled with delicious red liquid he was craving for. The smell of it lingered his nose, tempting him to drink it. Then his eyes flash red on the sight. The man was opening the blood bag infront of him with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Do you want some?",the man in the white coat said while handing the opened blood bag.

He snarled first at the offer before taking it violently."What do you want from me?Why I am alive?"

The white-haired man smiled innocently at him,"I don't need such thing...You are Rido Kuran,right?I think that I can help you so I bring you back from the dead...",he paused before remembering what is his true state,"or..I made you move again..."

The man named Rido drank hungrily at the blood bag on his hands. He didn't know what the man want but his throat is burning for a thick liquid to flow on it. He didn't care if he can move or not,the only thing he wants is to drain the blood bag.

He lost the war and his nephew wins. He hated it at all!He felt so weak!Then he remembered all the people who helped him. That hunter with a rank of Level D. His tongue licked his lips maliciously. If he can bite that ex-human's pale neck, he can do his revenge for his nephew.

"I think that you are planning for revenge,aren't you?"

The Kuran gritted his teeth although his body hurts to much.'This must be the pain that I got from Kaname's claws',he thought biterly.

"I will give you an offer..."

The pureblood look at him with a hint of interest.

"As you can feel...you are a bit hungry,right?Well then,if you want to get revenge to the one who killed you while obeying your thirst. I suggest you would find the "**bloodbank**".."

His thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the foreign word. "**Blood bank?**"

"Yes...do you know the history of it?Once upon a time,there was a pureblood princes who fell inlove with a male hunter. The two of them run away together and made a family. Then one day,the princess' servant saw her with her husband and reported it to the King and Queen and they immediately made a quick action to it. They killed the hunter and the princess tried to protect her children. Then she think of a quick plan..."

"I'm listening..."

"She will offer her children to the purebloods..they will be the blood holders that the soldiers will drink to. A pureblood's blood and a Hunter's blood made a perfect combination...this made the vampire soldiers strong and powerful. And another discovery was found, the blood of the pureblood's and hunter's can heal any injury..it was said that was incredibly delicious!If you once smell it with your nose,you will notice it as sweet..but wait until you taste it...",the man smiled while acting that he is actually drinking the blood.

"and besides..you needed it to live.."

This information made Rido Kuran flinched. He look at the man with eyes wide.

"Of course!I have a lot in stock!",he smiled once again but scowled,"When the hunter commitee found my research..they disposed all of them!Unknown to them,I save a little and hid it on my secret place and I never thought I could use it..but look at you!Hahahaha!The product of my research!",he laughs maniacally.

The pureblood gritted his teeth. **HE IS NOT A PRODUCT!**

"Tell me where can I find it...",there was a hint of venom from his words.

"I don't know exactly..but I heard that it was a hunter..."

In the pureblood's mind,there is one image flashed with a lilac-eyed hunter. Before the man told another thing,his head was already thrown to the wall.

"Hahahaha...So he is what I needed ...hahahaha...Beautiful..",he muttered before disappearing. There was a loud crash followed by glass shards falling from the ground.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He arrived in time...It didn't took long enough for Cross to answer his call.

"Oh!Hi Gale!How are you!What makes you call?",as usual the man's cheerful tone brighten up the mood.

He stared at the car window before answering,"Sorry for the sudden call Cross-san,I needed to tell you something.."

"What is it?"

"I will pay for a visit..I hope you won't mind."

"Sure!Um...what for?"

"It's important Cross-san..it is better not to talk it in the phone..."

"Okay then...",he heard the other man paused,"I suggest I should inform the Vampires.."

"Yeah..they are really needed especially Kuran-san.."

"You know him?"

"Indeed,he was mostly involve with this.."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kiryuu Zero stood there with his mouth wide. He was just told by his foster-father that a hunter will come and pay a visit and he will be there to greet him. The ex-human didn't know the sudden visit of a hunter he never met but he is sure that the man has news...

"I'm sooo excited!",he could hear his "father"'s voice talking to the Kuran siblings.

"Hmmp!Why do we have to welcome that Hunter anyway?With a Level E",the pureblood princess uses his horrible nickname .

The ex-human bit his lip at the 3 people(1 hunter and 2 purebloods)who was talking about the visitor who is going to pats his bloody rose in his waist,making himself ready if that unknown hunter will attack on him like Kaito did.

"Yori,I needed to go to the bathroom". He was lying. Of course,he just needed to excuse himself to avoid another war from Yuki after noticing his brother's gaze lock into prefect partner only nodded gesturing an "okay" . He hurried past to the purebloods...not aware of red eyes looking at him hungrily.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Rido licked his lips playfully surely,the hunter will be his without any fail. He just needed to wait now that he was alive and his nephew didn't even know. This could take advantage on making his revenge. Now that his powers are slowly appearing,he can control some vampires but only the Level Ds that is perfect to the ex-human.

If he manage to get inside the academy without Cross noticing him,he can control his son,Shiki..

"I'm sure he is very happy to see me...",he smirked.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The night was fast and the said guest didn't appear. Yori tried to patrol for a few minutes before sleeping,hoping that Zero will do the job for her since the hunter will stay awake for the hunter's arrival.

It was past-twelve on Zero's watch and he knew his other company is getting impatient.

"Where is he?!",Yuki shouted angrily.

The principal raise his arms to stop the pureblood female thrashing the campus. The two vampire males just stood there without doing anything.

"I suppose that you are tired Kiryuu-kun?"

The hunter shivered at the whisper the other male took him long enough to answered just a short response.

"No."

He heard the other vampire chuckled,"So..how's your relationship with Hanabusa and the others?"

Lilac eyes widened in the question,"What?"

"I'm just asking...I never heard Aidou said B*tch before..."

"A what?"

Kaname chuckled once again infront of the hunter . Last night events surely made him happy,"Yuuki insulted you infront of us and Hanabusa just snapped and suddenly called her a b*tch...",he spoke through chuckles.

For the first time Kaname told him something,he that smile made the Kuran's blood rise to his cheeks.

"I guess that's the power of friendship?",the silver-haired teen received silence.

"Um..Kuran?"

That's when Kaname's stare stopped,"Oh...um...erm..."

"He is here!"

Kaname mentally slapped his face,he never show that kind of action before. And guess what?In front of a hunter!

A car stopped infront of the gates,revealing a man with purple hair in a tuxedo. Somehow,this man made Kaname uncomfortable.

"Hello Cross-san..",the man greeted.

Cross happily lunged forward at the man,hugging him."I miss you Gale!"

The man named Gale smiled back at the ex-hunter. Then immediately,his eyes traveled to the person beside the pureblood.

"It's him...".Zero smiled back but very sheepish than his other smiles. The man manage to get out of Cross' grasp and he walk towards the hunter. Suprisingly,the man bowed and reach his hands to Zero's which made the other man flinched at the sudden contact.

"It's an honor to see you..Zero Kiryuu,the bloodbank of the Kuran's...",he spoke before kissing the palm of the ex-human's hands..

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N:I tried to find a BetaReader...*cries* I think I'll do it better on the next chapter...hahahahahaha*dodges the knife thrown***

**Ern:When should I make an appearance?**

**Animelyver:You are not "in" the story...**

**Gale:Your're so meeeaaannn!*hugs Ern*You should treat him kindly...**

**Ern:What the f*ck?!Get off me!**

**Animelyve:AW!Gale!I want a hug too!*cries***

**Gale:*hugs animelyver*Don't worry I still love you...**

**Animelyver:no...Don't worry Gale!I will support you on making Ern your wife!**

**Ern:You B*tch!**

**Animelyver:You B*stard!**

**Gale:Don't fight!PLEASSSEEEE!REVIEW THIS STORY OR THEY'LL BOTH DIE!HAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEERCY!*dodges weapons thrown***

**JA'NE! **


End file.
